Aspirina
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: El dolor de cabeza de Bill, es el dolor de cabeza de Tom. TOKIO HOTEL-TWINCEST Participando del concurso de fanfics de twincest! voten :D


**Título original:** Aspirin.

**Autora:** Razzle **(thanks for giving me you permission)**

**Beteado en ingles por:** **claireyfairy1**

**Traductora:** laura300099  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer Autora:** Ain't nothing near true.

**Disclaimer Traductora:** Nada es mío, solo la traducción.  
**Advertencias:** Twincest. Kink. Bondage. Pseudo-noncon.

****

**NOTA: Hola a todas! **

**Este one shot participa del concurso de fanfics de twincest así que si les gusta por favor vótenme aquí: ****(www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)**

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los parentesis!

**Muchas gracias!**

_**Aspirina**_** por ****Razzle**

Bill tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Tom estaba furioso. Dando fuertes pisadas alrededor de la habitación de hotel, pateando todo lo que encontraba cerca y haciendo un lío, mascullando contra la crueldad de la situación.

Había pasado detrás de Bill, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acariciando, con su nariz y boca, el cuello de su hermano de forma resuelta, incitándolo a jugar.  
Bill había suspirado despacio, volteándose y besándolo, presionando la cabeza de Tom, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

"Voy a la cama", había dicho Bill. "Nos vemos en la mañana."  
Tom le había mirado fijamente un momento antes de comenzar a reírse.

"Sí, claro" dijo Tom. "Buena esa." Él había dado un paso adelante y se había inclinado para besarlo nuevamente, deslizando esta vez, su brazo alrededor del trasero de su gemelo.

Bill aceptó un beso corto, inclinado su larga figura, al mismo tiempo que Tom trataba de llegar a más.

"Tom, no." dijo Bill firmemente. Presionó sus labios contra Tom, mientras este lo miraba confuso, sonrió dulcemente. "Tengo un dolor de cabeza, " concluyó Bill. "Buenas noches", susurró, excusándose.

Tom estaba enojando. Estaba furioso. Quería sexo, seguro, pero lo que más le dolió fue que lo echara. Había determinados momentos en los que necesitaba tener a su hermano entre sus brazos. Como cuando iban a un nuevo hotel o se encontraban en una ciudad nueva. Cuando tenían que volar a alguna parte, o cuando un largo viaje en tren le hacía sentir mareado. También cuando se preparaban para un concierto, o la intensa práctica había dejado sus dedos doliendo.

Él necesita a su _movedizo_ placer. Y realmente... realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

"Tom, no".

Pateó una zapatilla a través del cuarto. Esta golpeó la funda de su guitarra que hizo un sonido metálico. El ruido resonó por la habitación, que fuera de eso estaba en silencio, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la habitación de su gemelo.

Bill se veía completamente tranquilo. Tom inclinó su cabeza, mirando con afecto la belleza de su hermano sin maquillaje, durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

Después de unos momentos apreciándolo plácidamente, empezó a caminar silenciosamente lejos de la cama. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de una bufanda que estaba descansando en la parte trasera de un sillón.

Bill habitualmente dormía de un lado de la cama, a diferencia de su hermano, que tendía a estirarse y ocupar todo. Tom se sacó gorra, camisa, zapatillas y jeans; y se deslizó en la cama junto a Bill. Éste le reconoció con un cambio de posición, pero no despertó. Se movió cuidadosamente, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, consiguiendo ponerse cómodo, antes de acurrucarse contra la espalda de Bill

Recorrió con sus manos a lo largo de los brazos del menor, dibujándolos hacia delante, deslizándose bajo ellos, rodeando el pecho de Bill con sus propios brazos. Permaneciendo allí durante unos momentos más, mientras aspiraba el olor de su hermano, disfrutando de la comodidad, antes de que Bill se estremeciera en el firme abrazo.

-No tan fuerte, Tomi -susurró, tan silenciosamente que el sonido apenas era existente. Tom suspiró desilusionado y deslizó sus manos, otra vez sobre los brazos de Bill, colocándolas alrededor de sus muñecas. Poco a poco empujó hacia arriba, levantando las manos del Bill delante de su cara.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -murmuró Bill. Tom resbaló sus manos por el nudo que, cuidadosamente, había preparado en la bufanda que ahora se encontraba atada alrededor de la cabecera. Bill comenzó a forcejear con la atadura, obligándose a sí mismo a despertar, pero no demasiado a tiempo para detener el amarre de su hermano a larga tira de tela alrededor suyo. Anudó el extremo suelto y lo envolvió entre las manos de Bill, enlazando todo, a lo largo de los brazos, tratando mientras, de formar algún argumento creíble.

Tom giró a Bill sobre su espalda y lo sujetó en la cama, avanzando lentamente sobre él y sentándose a horcajadas sobre de su cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que nunca, tienes que decirme? -Demandó Tom. Encendiendo la lámpara a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué? Yo no… -Tartamudeó, todavía parpadeando para intentar despejar el sueño de sus ojos.

- Tú nunca debes decirme "_no_"-Gruñó Tom, dejando caer sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Bill.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de eso? -Preguntó Bill con irritación-. ¡Déjame ir!

- ¿Qué te deje ir? -se burló Tom, frunciendo sus labios sarcásticamente-. ¡Te he dejado dormir durante dos horas! Eso demuestra mi verdadera paciencia.

-Tom, yo tenía un dolor de cabeza – le respondió Bill lentamente.

Tom se movió, bajando para colocarse encima de Bill, acariciando con su nariz el costado de su cara.

-¿Se ha ido ahora? -Gruñó, entre amenazante y seductor. Prometedor.

-No sé- jadeó Bill-. ¿Te detendrías si no se hubiera pasado?

-Por supuesto expresó presionando con la boca abierta el cuello de Bill-. Yo no haría nada si tú me dices que no. Pero no vas a decirme que no, ¿no? Porque no querrías romper mi corazón, ¿verdad?

-No, Tom –le respondió Bill, sacudiendo la cabeza con seriedad.

-¿Tú no quieres que ande deprimido por los alrededores, y mostrándome poco dispuesto a estar cerca tuyo?

-No, Tom -fue la firme respuesta de Bill, arrugando el ceño con fuerza.

-No quieres que yo considere la posibilidad de ir a otra parte…- Tom había sido interrumpido por un muy satisfactorio crujido y Bill tirando de sus ataduras, lloriqueando y sacudiéndose, intentando levantarse contra su hermano. Sabía cómo mover los botones en Bill y sus celos eran tan deliciosamente previsibles.

- No, Tomi, no -suplicó Bill-. Tú nunca tienes que hacer eso.

- Sabes lo que pasa cuando se me dice que no- le dijo reprochándole. Algo en los ojos de Bill hizo que una sonrisa lenta se propagará a través de los labios de Tom.

-Tú sabes que sucede cuando me dices que no, a mí- dijo pensativo. Bill le dio una amplia mirada con ojos inocentes y Tom sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Querías un buena y dura jodida, Bill? Solo deberías haberla pedido.

-No, Tom -dijo Bill, sonriendo con satisfacción, coquetamente-. Yo tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Tom entrecerró sus ojos y bajó hasta sus pies. Gateó hacia delante, acercándose a Bill, sus rastas colgando sobre sus hombros, creando una celda familiar para su hermano.

-Yo puedo darte algo para eso -dijo, colocando sus rodillas bajo las axilas de Bill y dejando su erección libre de sus boxers. Bill rió tímidamente encima de él, con una mirada inocente, incluso demasiado inocente para alguien con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, y con la erección de su hermano apoyada sobre sus labios.

Tom tiró y una pequeña cantidad de líquido se deslizó desde el final de su pene. Bill abrió su boca y acercando la punta de su barbilla para coger el líquido brillante sobre su labio. Tom exhaló pesadamente e inclinó sus caderas, tomando su propia erección en su mano y presionando la base por entre los labios de Bill.

Bill, abrió la boca obedientemente, manteniendo sus ojos sobre su gemelo tragando sin atragantarse, subiendo más y más con cada aliento mientras Tom envestía cada vez más fuerte. Bill enterró su cara entre la tela del boxer atrayéndolo, y tomando todo lo que podía. Tom sintió el calor de la respiración de su hermano sobre la base de su excitación y se retiró, sosteniendo la cabeza de Bill y comenzando a joder su boca.

Bill gimió indulgentemente mientras Tom se sacudía, intentando empujar contra la maravillosa presión, rozando el piercing de su lengua. Él sintió la lengua de Bill moviéndose para complacerlo, presionando sus testículos contra el lado de abajo de su erección; el mayor de los Kaulitz gruño de placer, empujando salvajemente contra tan codiciado placer.

Tom miró hacia abajo y se encontró, literalmente, babeando al ver la expresión medio-drogada y sonrojada de Bill.  
- ¿Debería terminar esto? –gruñó-. ¿Venirme totalmente en tu boca y nada más?

Bill alzó una ceja, y habría sacudido su cabeza enérgicamente si su boca no hubiera estado _tan llena_. Tom sonrió y se mantuvo moviendo su cadera, sin tanto empuje, sólo manteniendo la punta de su erección contra la lengua de Bill, en el cálido y acogedor abrazo de su boca. Él se inclinó más hacia delante, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la parte superior de la cabecera, empujando hacia abajo. Sintió una sacudida de incomodidad por parte de Bill e inmediatamente se retiró, deslizándose fuera de la boca de su gemelo.

Bill le miraba fijamente, con la cara enrojecida y los labios hinchados. Su boca abierta descansado, estremecido entre jadeos. Tom se centró en los hilos plateados que colgaban entre sus labios, esperando para ser atrapados por una lengua limpiadora.

- Me ahogabas -dijo Bill suavemente, intentando no ofenderlo de algún modo-. Quítate los boxers.

-Sí, Bil – le respondió Tom dulcemente-. Todo lo que digas, Bill.

Rodeó la cama otra vez, ignorando la fija y, ligeramente sospechosa, mirada de Bill; inclinándose, nuevamente, lo suficiente para deslizar hacia abajo sus boxers. Su gemelo no podía alzar su cabeza lo bastante como para ver lo que él estaba haciendo, y solo pudo sentir la cama crujir, cuando las manos de Tom cogieron la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y empujó, extendiéndose y alzando su espalda fuera de la cama.

- No estoy seguro, ¿debería darte esto? -dijo Tom, presionando su ahora desnudo y lubricado pene dentro de los pliegues de las nalgas de Bill. Frotando, repetidas veces, su erección contra la entrada de Bill; logrando de éste un quejido y un cambio de postura, y tratando de empujar contra él, para así no dar alternativa alguna.

-¡Tom, por favor, por favor! -exclamó Bill-. Lo siento, lo siento, ya no voy a hacerte enojar, solamente hazlo.

-¿Ya no me dirás que "no" de nuevo? –le preguntó seriamente.

-No, Tom - le susurró. Bill lo miró enojado y movió sus hombros contra el colchón. Tom le miró significativamente.

-Bueno, no de nuevo -dijo Bill apresuradamente-. No después de ese. Quiero decir, Yo solo decía que sólo… ¡Mierda!

Bill gimió cuando a su gemelo se le acabo la paciencia y se empujó a sí mismo firmemente contra su trasero. Empujó las rodillas de Bill más lejos, y sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que entrara, con los dientes apretados, en el estrecho cuerpo de Bill. Él gimoteó retorciendo sus manos entre la bufanda que lo ataba a la cama y resopló cuando Tom salió de su interior; ese fue el ritmo de su respiración, dentro y fuera. Diez segundos le llevó a Tom crear la confianza necesaria para impulsarse así mismo, con sus rodillas, presionando hacia abajo los muslos de Bill. Entonces todo lo que Bill podía recordar era el respirar, mientras Tom palpitaba en él.

El menor de los Kaulitz dejó salir un torbellino de maldiciones mientras Tom empujaba ferozmente en él, dejando libres sus piernas y envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura. Bill enlazando sus tobillos, fuertemente en la espalda de Tom, deseando poder agarrar los hombros de su gemelo para tirar de él hacia abajo y darle hambrientos besos.

Tom no habla mucho durante el sexo. Por todas sus posturas, en realidad se estaba deleitando en la intimidad de la situación, ya que no había mucha indulgencia para ser tenida, en el lado sensual de follar cuando los brazos de Bill se encontraban tensionados contra la seda, restringiéndolo, y Bill volvía azul el aire con exclamaciones de estímulo.

Entonces Tom forzó unas pocas palabras, alabando la perfección de Bill y lo rápido que aprendía.

Cambió el roce y Bill gritó cuando su pene golpeó contra su próstata. La maldición se desvaneció en el aire, cambiado por agudos jadeos y respiraciones enlazadas, mientras Tom, muy deliberadamente, tocaba el mismo punto una y otra vez.

Bill decía cosas sin sentido disminuyendo su respiración, repitiendo constantemente su deseo de venirse, suplicando a su gemelo. Rogando porque Tom se viniera con él.

-No termines sin mí -advirtió Tom-. Solo espera, solo un poco.

-Lo estoy intentando –le respondió Bill sinceramente-. ¡Estoy tratando!

Tom alcanzó a bajar hasta Bill, tironeándolo en un beso, empujó lentamente poniendo a Bill más estrecho en torno a él, apretando rítmicamente mientras Tom se movía.

Él había bromeado una vez acerca de que Bill gemía como una puta japonesa cuando él se lo estaba follando. Bill le había golpeado, pero sobre todo porque es bastante cierto. Llegó a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca de Bill, y tomó con sus dedos la necesitada erección. Presionando lentamente, bajó hasta la base solo una vez. Su camino ascendente arrastró el orgasmo de Bill con un gemido triunfante de "¡Si!" en alivio. Se movió, encorvándose y clavando sus talones en el trasero de Tom, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Tom presionó suavemente sus dientes alrededor de la barbilla de Bill, empujando en el sonrojado, agitado y estático cuerpo; cambiando su propio clímax por el placer de Bill.

Tomó sólo unos momentos antes de Tom se uniera a él con un profundo e indulgente jadeo viniéndose dentro de él y sobre él; se retiro lentamente, con la deliberada intención, de dejar un poco de su semen sobre el cuerpo de Bill.

Bill miró a su hermano intentar capturar su aliento, y luego cuidadosamente desató la bufanda que aprisionaba sus muñecas. Tom sonrió ante la expresión delirante de su gemelo proporcionando suaves besos en sus mejillas y labios mientras masajeaba, para que la sangre tuviera una circulación normal, nuevamente, en los rígidos brazos de su gemelo.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó dejando los brazos de Bill, por fin, descansar sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, Tom respondió Bill, soñadoramente, como si fuera transportado por el amor.

-Por que tu sabes que no podría vivir conmigo mismo si te lastimo – le dijo sinceramente.

-Sí, Tom -respondió Bill con un suspiro feliz.

-¿Eres una pequeña mierda manipuladora, verdad? -preguntó Tom, ladeando sus ojos hacia su compañero, a fondo satisfecho y bien jodido.

Bill solo sonrió.

_Sí,_ fue más agradable que decir _No_, pero el _No_ tenía sus ventajas.

T'End.

--

**Nota Final:** Muchas Gracias por leer!! :D

Ya saben si les gusto este fic voten!! Agradeceré el apoyo

**(www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)**

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los paréntesis!

Muchos Guaus y Miaus!!


End file.
